modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 14 ,,Tajemnica Bobbie''
No więc, teraz będzie ta tajemnica Bobbie i kim ona jest. Zobaczmy jak bardzo te teorie się myliły :). Z perspektywy Robina. Szukaliśmy do późnej nocy jakiś śladów. Kazałem Raven poszukać jakiś informacji o duchach, ale prawda była taka, że tylko Bobbie mogłaby nam coś powiedzieć. Skończyliśmy szukać około 4. Nic. Amy upierała się, by nadal szukać, ale nie zgodziliśmy. Alwin zaproponował, żeby spytać jej rodziców. Nie był to wcale taki głupi pomysł. Może coś wiedzą. Ale to jutro, teraz pewnie śpią i byśmy ich przestraszyli. NIEDZIELA, DOM BOBBIE, 8:34 Do domu Bobbie wybrałem, że przyjdę tylko ja, Raven, Gwiazdka, Amy i Alwin. W końcu poznali już Gwiazdkę i Raven, a bliźniaków pewnie też. Ja muszę tu być, bo jestem liderem. Siedzieliśmy teraz przy stole popijając herbatę. -No więc chcecie się dowiedzieć czegoś o duchach? – spytał ojciec Bobbie. -Tak – odpowiedziała Raven – ta mała widać wie o nich dużo. -A ja mam pytanie – powiedziała Gwiazdka – Czy Bobbie naprawdę zachorowała na albinizm. Bo na zdjęciu miała brązowe włosy i normalną skórę. Mam Bobbie westchnęła i spojrzała na męża. Ciekawe, czy nam powiedzą. -Bobbie nie chciałaby żebyście się o tym dowiedzieli – powiedział mężczyzna – Ale biorąc pod uwagę co się stało, myślę, że powinniście wiedzieć. -Na początku, chcę poprosić żebyście jak to usłyszycie nie pomyśleli źle o naszej rodzinie, a przede wszystkim o Bobbie – zaczęła matka Bobbie – Wiedzcie też, że my nie wiemy wszystkiego. No więc, stało się to bardzo dawno temu. Około 100 lat, temu żył wtedy praprapradziadek Bobbie. Był on magiem voodoo. Wtedy był to bardzo popularny zawód, za który dostawało się mnóstwo pieniędzy. Pośród magów voodoo pojawił się zakład o przyzwanie potężnego ducha, Mortinoxa. Praprapradziadek Bobbie przyjął wyzwanie i jako jedynemu mu się to udało. Jednak ponieważ wezwał go z błahych przyczyn duch miał prawo nałożyć na niego klątwę. Musicie wiedzieć, że niektóre duchy są dobre, a niektóre złe. Łatwo je pomylić. Jeśli przyzwie się dobrego ducha i poprosi o przysługę, która służy złu, człowiek może nawet zginąć. I na odwrót. Mortinox to dobry duch, najpotężniejszy. Dlatego to taki wyczyn. A praprapradziadek Bobbie wezwał go tylko dlatego żeby udowodnić iż jest najlepszy. Ceną było nałożenie klątwy na jego rodzinę. Według klątwy prapraprapotomek linii męskiej stanie się duchem w wieku siedmiu lat. Czyli Bobbie. Jej przodek próbował jakoś klątwę odwrócić. Jedyne co mu się udało to zrobić miksturę dzięki której Bobbie zachowała część człowieczeństwa. Zamiast stać się duchem została albinoską. No, prawie, kolor oczu jej został. Duchy i dusze różnią się tym, że dusze to umarli ludzie, a duchy to ludzie, którzy się przemienili w nie będąc żywi. Tą historię mówiono z pokolenia na pokolenia, niestety nie znamy wszystkich szczegółów. Tylko tyle wiemy. Ale proszę, uratujcie naszą córkę. Po tak szczerej informacji jakże moglibyśmy zostawić Bobbie? Zerknąłem na resztę. Siedzieli z otwartą buzią zszokowani. Chwila. To znaczy, że ta moc to nie Bobbie. W końcu teraz jest zwykłym człowiekiem, albinosem. Czyli ta moc ma Amy albo Alwin. -Co Slade chce od Bobbie? – pisnęła żałośnie Gwiazdka. -Może myśli, że to Bobbie ma tę moc – powiedziała Raven zamyślona – Musimy szybko ją znaleźć. Źle to się może skończyć. -Tak – potwierdziłem – Chodźmy, musimy jak najprędzej zacząć poszukiwania Bobbie. Dziękujemy, państwu. Skinąłem im głową, a oni odwzajemnili ten gest. Gdy wyszliśmy stanął koło mnie Alwin i spytał: -Czy Bobbie może umrzeć? Nie umiałem na to odpowiedzieć. Jasne. Nawet może już nie żyć. Ale nie chciałbym mu łamać nadziei. -Może już nie żyć – odpowiedziała Raven chłodnym tonem – ale wątpię w to. Jednak nic nie jest wykluczone. Jeśli żyje, znajdziemy ją. Choćby nie wiem co. Krótki. Sory, ale dzisiaj miałam urwanie głowy. Pozdrawiam jak zawsze, Agata. Spis treści: Rozdział 13 Rozdział 12 Rozdział 11 Rozdział 10 Rozdział 9 Rozdział 8 Rozdział 7 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 5 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 1 Kategoria: *Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach